By Her Side
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: After a scuffle with a crook that left Jessie in a coma, Luke vows to stay by her side until she wakes up and heals again. Lessie
1. Taking a bullet for me

**Here's my new Jessie story, and this is more of a sad story, because I thought of this as a little "what if": what if Jessie got in an accident saving Luke, and then he had to leave it all behind to stay with her?**

**Hope you enjoy this story, and no, I don't own Jessie =]**

_Luke's POV_

It was already been a few days after Jessie Prescott- the girl I liked so much- has been lying on the hospital bed. She saved me, but she in turn was in a big coma.

That would have been me instead.

Why her? Why not me?

As I see her being unconscious, I can't help but to think that it's my entire fault. I kept thing, 'Why Jessie? Why'd you save my life? I could have been the one that's lying in bed now, not you!' but it's too late to complain, she did it, because we all know it's a nanny's duty to protect her client's children, whatever the cost. The cost in this one was my beloved was bed-ridden, and her waking up again being unknown.

I…

I've done nothing to save hers.

So make up for it, I decided to stay by her side for the rest of my life until she wakes up again. Why? It's my fault, and this is the only thing I could do to let her know I loved her so.

If it didn't happen…

_Flashback- 5 days before Jessie's accident_

It was a nice day on Central park. As usual I'm with my break dance buddies, and Jessie is watching me. It was good day to be alive, until it happened…

A thief sneakily stole Jessie's purse, and I happened to see it, so I shouted "THIEF! THIEF!" Jessie was worried because it's her personal purse that has her belongings I won't allow such a person to take it away from her.

I ran towards his direction and tripped him. I even held him and said "How dare you steal my nanny's purse!" but he was so strong and I fell, by that time Jessie arrived and stopped him.

By then she got him distracted and took the purse from him. Jessie goes "Run Luke, run! I'll handle him!" but I wasn't willing to leave her- she's a girl, but what if she can't handle him?

"Luke! GO! NOW!"

So I did run to the cops who happened to be passing a few miles away from where Jessie's stopping the crook. As I told him the details, a bang was heard…

"JESSIE!"

Me and the cops ran over to the site, and found Jessie a bit injured, and I was furious I ran to the thief and bit his arm dropping the gun, but he swatted me hard.

"You will pay for this kid. You'll pay!"

As he got his gun back, he was going to aim it at me and all of a sudden-

Jessie blocked the shot for me.

The cops then managed to stop the crook after that, but Jessie…

"Luke, I'll be fine."

"No you're not! We have to get you to a hospital!"

"I'll be fine, it's just a gun wound…"

"Jessie, don't say that! You're badly injured!"

"I'll be…"

She fainted, and we both fell in the ground. Jessie was unconscious. I managed to get off her, but she was still there and I tried to carry her and shout "HELP! ANYONE HELP US! MY NANNY'S BEEN HURT, HELP!"

Luckily someone called for an ambulance.

As she has been carried off to the emergency room, I all I can do was look at the closed door, hoping she would be alright.

Someone who knew the family told Bertram and my siblings about it, and later the news came to my parents.

Later on as she was transferred to a ward, the doctor asked me a few questions. He found out I was the son of the Ross couple, and told me the full report.

"Mr. Ross, I'm afraid I'll have to tell you this- the bullet was removed from her chest, and she's fine now, but since she got two shots- one from her arm and the one I told you a while ago, she ended up in a high-end trauma. The shock ended up making her go into coma, so who knows when she'll wake up."

"You mean?"

"Yes. Jessie Prescott might not wake up yet…"

As I heard the bad news, the doctor left me for a while and I went inside the room. As I saw her in bed, I began to cry because I might not be able to see her awake again.

That's when I started to blame myself for what happened to her.

Minutes later my family came and hugged me because I was ok, but I told them Jessie isn't… and might not wake up again.

Zuri told me, "You mean she's dead?"

"No Zuri… she's still sleeping… She might not wake up."

Zuri hugged me because I know Jessie is one of the people she mostly was with almost everyday.

My mom and dad were a bit disappointed because they knew how heartbroken I was about it.

"Son," my dad said, "I know it hurts she's there, but I'm glad she kept you safe when that happened. I'm proud of her."

"You are… Dad."

My mom said, "Luke honey, we should go home. She'll be fine. The doctors will take care of her."

"Mom… I'm sorry, but I'm staying."

My family was like 'what are you thinking Luke' and Emma told me, "But Luke, you'll miss school!"

Ravi goes "and I won't have anyone to hang out with!"

And Zuri went "and no one would play pony princesses with me!"

My parents told me, "Luke… are you sure?"

I took a deep breath and told them, "I'm sorry… It's my fault she's here. I will stay by her side until she wakes up."

My dad said, "Ok Luke… it's your decision, and we will not argue with it. I know you're growing up, and me and your mom think it's nice for you to stay with her. I know you're the closest to her right now, so Luke, good luck."

"Thanks dad."

As my family left the ward, I took a chair and put it near her bed and I said, "Jessie Prescott… I will stay by your side. Until you wake up, I, Luke Ross, will not leave your side."

As I held her hand, a tear came out of me as I whispered, "I love you Jessie…"

**This is the beginning of Luke's care for Jessie until she's out of coma. What happens next? Stay tuned and comment!**


	2. A kiss in memory

**I just got 2 reviews about this story, and now wish granted- here's the new chapter!**

**This chapter was going to be a different oneshot story based on a screenshot I saw on the Jessie Wiki where Jessie and Luke was going to have a little conversation in the episode "Creepy Connie Comes A Callin'" but that scene didn't get in the final cut of the episode.**

**So in turn this deleted scene will be a flashback in this chapter, enjoy!**

**Just to remind the readers- the story is always in Luke's POV unless stated otherwise.**

It's been 2 days since Jessie's in a coma.

I looked on the ward's window, which overlooked the city.

It was nice and sunny, but my mind was still somewhere else- why did it have to happen to Jessie.

I looked back and saw her frail, almost lifeless body in the bed.

As I look back at the window, I looked back at the time me and Jessie had each other's back. The time she helped me win the paintball fight against my rival Trevor, The time me and Jessie had to do business with a scamming music producer- and thank goodness Tony managed to stop it in time- and ended up outsmarting him.

I still can remember that song she did as I hum it…

_A cowboy had a good rope around my heart,  
>And everything was awesome at the start.<br>Then he kissed a bleach blonde waitress  
>And I saw through his disguise.<br>Yeah, I've had it up to hear  
>with these Texas guys!<em>

_So now I'm here in NYC.  
>Gonna find a guy<br>who's only into me.  
>The Lonestar state is great,<br>but I've said my goodbyes.  
>I've had it up to hear<br>with those Texas guys!  
>Now, I've had it up to hear<br>with those Texas guys!_

Ah, that memory of her singing was something I'd keep in my heart. As I was humming it, I can't help but shed tears again because I wished she was still awake now. I know it hurts for me to see her like this but I had to leave it all behind for her sake.

I know I'm not her boyfriend or her family member but I want to prove everyone that I'm not afraid to sacrifice everything I have for a girl who knows will never return my feelings because of the whole "age" difference.

But I don't care… I'd rather get hurt than her getting hurt in the end.

As I went back to her bedside, I peeked a bit in her gown to see where the gunshot was on- in was in her left chest, like the doctor said, because that was heavily bandaged. (Not to mention she was braless.) I then let go afterwards because anyone might catch me that can mistake me for taking advantage of a comatose girl.

As I sat by the bedside I said, "Hey Jessie. Today is a beautiful day, and I wanted to share this with you. But… you're not yet awake, and I miss the days we're spending time together, and I miss that. The sun is shining for both of us today. And I wish you'll be up again because it's not just me who's missing you… Zuri, Ravi, Emma and Mr. Kipling miss you too. Please wake up Jessie… I love you."

I kissed her in the forehead and then went back to the chair. I remembered one thing me and Jessie had- a talk that evening, before Creepy Connie came to pick me up.

_~Flashback~_

I was sitting in the outdoors chair in the terrace, holding my decapitated stuffed koala, Kenny, in my arms. I was so upset that Creepy Connie went so far to steal my koala and then cut his head off. (I know Jessie didn't mean it when she tried to save him from her, but in turn the head was ripped off the body and Connie stowed away with the head.)

Jessie then went in the terrace, carrying a plate of two cookies and a glass of milk.

"Hey Luke, I brought you some 'I'm sorry I set you up with Creepy Connie' Cookies, they're extra nutty like her."

She then put the plate of cookies and the milk in the table, and she noticed I wasn't happy.

"Sorry for saying that Luke, I didn't know you're upset about it."

"It's ok, it's done anyway. I know you tried to save Kenny, so I'm not angry at you."

Jessie then sat on the other chair facing me and said, "I'm sorry about trying to pair you up with Connie. I didn't know she was a wacky-doodle doo."

I just sighed.

"I know you're just doing your job as a nanny Jessie. That's what nannies do- they know what's best for the kids they take care of."

"But I'm more that a nanny to you, right?"

"Yes Jessie, the girl whom I treat with outmost love in so many ways."

"Why don't you tell me you didn't like this girl?"

"Hello? Creepy. Stalker. Too much creepiness scares the socks off me."

I then resumed, "Remember you told me that if I keep hitting on you, you'll pull all your hair out and I said that bald would be a dealbreaker?"

"Yes?"

"I lied."

"Why'd you lie about it?"

"I just wanted you to know, old or young, hair or no hair, I'd still love you."

"Can't tell if you're serious or not… but I'm guessing serious."

She then got up, walked to me and said, "Well Luke, maybe I owe you something."

"What?"

"This." She then kissed me on the cheek. _A kiss on the cheek!_

"Thanks… but why?"

"For being honest… and a little cheer me up."

"Thanks Jessie."

Then we heard Bertram scream and I said, "Looks like Bertram's in trouble!"

"Let's find out now. Come on Luke." And then we went in.

_~End of flashback~_

As I held her hand, I thanked her for such a little memory that I'd remember for as long as I'm seeing her.

I sighed and said, "Jessie, thanks for the kiss in the cheek… so I hope you'll thank me for the kiss in the forehead I gave you."

And I said it:

"It was out of love."

**Liked the chapter so far? Let me know. It's a bit nice. Comment, and hope to see you guys on the next chapter.**


	3. A day with the Prescott parents

**Oh yeah, a new chapter! For the 1st time, we get to see Jessie's parents… I've been up this morning to make this chapter, so I wonder how this plays out. We'll see it now.**

**Enjoy the chapter, leave comments, and no I don't own Jessie =]**

**Again, everything is in Luke's POV.**

I was already feeling sleepy, and I wished I can keep an eye on her for the next few hours. But even the ones who wish to stay awake for their loved ones sometimes fall asleep, because they've been too strong for a while.

I ended up sleeping in the side of her bed with my head in the bedside.

_The Next day_

I woke up somewhere in her ward, but I found out that one of the nurses found out I was sleeping in the bedside, so they sent another bed for me to sleep in when I feel sleepy. But since I'm confused, I asked one of the nurses who's taking care of Jessie.

"Um nurse, why am I in another bed?"

"We saw you sleeping in her bedside, so we decided to give you a bed to sleep on."

"Thanks. By the way, how's Jessie?"

"I was about to tell you that. She's still in good condition; her heart rate is stable, but sadly, still not waking up."

"Thanks for the information. And the bed, too."

"No problem Mr. Ross. Anything for the son of a powerhouse couple."

"How'd you know?"

"I can tell."

As the nurse left, I didn't know I haven't even bathed in days or even ate at all. That explains why I looked… messed up.

As I went back to my chair, I was looking back to the time I acted like a dog because Jessie's plan to make me behaved was… a bit awkward, since that's for dogs!

As I held her hand, All I can whisper is _Please Jessie… wake up… don't leave me alone in this world… we're all waiting for you._

As I was whispering with tears in my eyes, Tony came and said, "So you're still staying by her side it seems."

"Tony? What brings you here?"

"Well your parents sent me here to bring you a fresh batch of clothes and something to eat."

"That's nice… how'd they know that?"

"Well you look like you didn't eat for the last 3 days, and didn't take a bath as well. So they told me to bring these to you."

"Thanks Tony. How are the others back home?"

"Well they're still the same. I'm taking a double job right now, being the doorman and the nanny to the other 3 at the same time. Emma's asking me how'd you do, Zuri and Ravi are helping me in the doorman part like last time, and they get 5 bucks each, or 10."

"That's nice to hear."

"Well better get a bath, I'll keep an eye for her until you're done."

"Later, I got to eat first," then I took a muffin and ate it.

Later on I took a bath in the ward's bathroom and put on fresh clothes. I felt better after that. And I told him, "Thanks for bringing me stuff, Tony. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Luke, anything for you and her. Well I have to-"

Then a couple barged in the ward and one of them was angry and shouted that Jessie was like this. Little did I know that was going to be her parents.

The man faced me, grabbed me by the collar and said, "You, You did this to my daughter did you?"

"No I didn't!"

"You had the nerve of coming to my daughter's ward after you sent her into this mess, I won't forgive you!"

"Hon, calm down, you're hurting a child!"

"I don't care Melissa that this punk sent my daughter to the hospital! In the name of the United States army, I will have you arrested!"

"I did not hurt your daughter; she saved my life and took a bullet for me!"

The moment he heard the 'Saved your life' part, he calmed down and let go of me. He sighed and said, "Sorry for immediately blaming you. I didn't know then that I thought you did this."

"That said, she saved me when a thief tried to kill me for fighting back just because I stopped him from stealing her purse. Don't worry, he's arrested now."

"Ok, that's a relief."

Jessie's mom came to me and told me, "Sorry about my husband, he was a bit like that when our daughter moved to New York to fulfill her dreams."

He then shook my hand and told me, "Lieutenant Gregory Prescott, Nice you meet you boy. And you are?"

"Luke Ross, son of Morgan and Christina Ross."

"I'm Melissa Prescott, his husband… and Jessie's mother."

Lieutenant Gregory then told me, "You're the son of the powerhouse Ross couple?"

"Yes sir."

Melissa asked me, "Well nice to see a Ross here! I'm guessing you're one of the kids she's a nanny for, right?"

"How'd you know she was my nanny?"

"She posts pictures back on the web when we talk to her online."

"Ah."

Gregory then told me, "I'm thinking you like my daughter?"

"How'd you know I liked her?"

"I can tell you don't even come home to your parents just for my daughter's sake. That's how I know."

"So you understand why I'm doing this for her?"

"Of course. Staying true to the one you love and not leaving her side is just one of the things anyone can do to show his loyalty to the one he loves. I ended up like that when I met my daughter's mom."

I was a bit dumbfounded but at the same time a bit happy since I had no idea Mr. Prescott knew of what fondness I had for his daughter.

"Want to know more of my daughter?"

"Yes sir, if you may!"

The Prescotts brought out a photo album of her, and they told me many things that I have not yet known of her aside from the ones she told me then. That was one day I had to keep in mind forever.

**As of this writing, I found out that Tessie (Jessie+Tony) will date in the next episode… WARNING! **

**Oh well, so Luke meets the Prescott parents… comment and stay tuned… new chapter soon!**


	4. Me and my consicence

**Now here's the new chapter of the story, sorry for the delay, just too busy in the internet to get started. I just got inspired to do a new one after listening to two Hey Arnold! BGMs: "Mom and Dad" and the ending tune to the episode Parent's Day.**

**In this chapter we get to look inside Jessie's conscience, like its saying she's dead but not really. She's really stuck there but she then meets her own self.**

**Enjoy this one; it's in Jessie's POV.**

As I open my eyes, I noticed the place was all white.

Am I dead?

If I'm dead, should I be in heaven?

But it isn't.

"Hello?"

All I heard was an echo.

Nothing.

And I looked at myself- why am I wearing a white robe? Why am I in an endless space of white? Am I really dead?

I just ended up asking the same questions to myself in the head. As I kept walking, I saw the place fading a bit the more I walked to reveal clouds and a blue sky.

Is this heaven?

No, it can't be.

My bare feet finally came to a stop when I saw someone. Don't tell me that I'm…

"Is that you God?"

"No, it's me."

Then I looked at the person. It's… me?

"Why do you look like me?"

"Because I'm your conscience."

"My conscience?"

"In short… I am you."

"It can't be possible! If I'm you… why am I here?"

She just laughed and said, "Oh Jessie… This place? This is your place of the in between. Meaning this isn't Heaven, it isn't Purgatory, nor is this the sky. It sure looks like the sky, but it's a different sky. This sky represents that you have a life to live back there. You have a happy life now. You, the Ross kids, living in New York, you finally got your dream."

"I see…"

"But you're not yet ready to go. Not yet. Someone is waiting for you back in the real world. He might not be your age, but he loves you so much."

"I don't get the whole thing. What do you mean I'm not yet ready to go?"

"As in you can't die yet. You may have saved Luke. He's there in the hospital, looking after you. He loves you, yet you ignore him."

"I have to. I have feelings for him too, but I don't want to get in trouble because of him."

"Ah, the whole 'you'll be arrested for dating a young boy' thing. You still scared of that? Remember this rule of thumb- 'Age doesn't matter.'"

"I know… but if Morgan and Christina find out they will kick me out and I'll have to go home to Texas."

"Ah that. Look at Selena and Justin. The boy is 2 years her junior. Yet they are in love and they don't care about the age, all they care is that they are in love, and the age does matter thing went with them good. Besides, you're not the only one with that problem. Other boys like girls who aren't their age. And no, I'm not talking about liking their friend's moms. That's a different story. As in boys who find older girls like you attractive."

"Me? Attractive? I didn't notice that."

"That's what you think now. You have total confidence in yourself that to the training your dad gave you. You should apply that with Luke. He liked you for so many reasons."

"Like what?"

"You helped him many times. He saved your life. He improved because of you. Without that accident happening, or if that wasn't you in the nanny position, he would have been at home now, abandoning you, forgetting you, not even caring about you. But he didn't. He stayed behind and left school for you. He risked failing his grades for your sake. He promised to stay by your side until you wake up."

"How'd you know these?"

"I told you I'm your conscience. What else don't I know about you?"

"Ok… but how can I tell him how much I love Luke?"

"That's for you to find out. Soon you'll have to wake up. But there is one thing that will do the trick- True Love's Kiss."

"What?"

"The most powerful thing in the world. If he did that, you'll be back there, thanking him but that has yet to happen."

"Meaning He has to give me that?"

"He does care for you right?"

"Yes."

"If he did it, You'll be back there now."

"I wish. But, I'm not yet ready to go back there."

"That time will come. Right now you have a lot of time to think about it. When you're ready to get back there, that's the time you'll be back there. For now… think about it."

"Thanks… me."

I hugged my conscience and she faded away. I looked at the skies around me and I then told myself,

"Jessie… what would you do right now?"

As I sat down, I reminisced everything I've done for Luke.

I hope he's ok…

**So there you have it, Jessie stuck between reality and a dream. Or so I think…**

**The whole thing about Jessie talking to her conscience was based on the time in Wizards of Waverly Place that Max's Conscience came to life and all.**

**I'd like to thank Jim Lang (Hey Arnold's song composer) for the songs that inspired me to do this chapter. You rock sir.**

**So? Leave comments! We'll see you next chapter.**


	5. Awakening through love

**Sorry for the long delay, too busy so far with hanging out with my new friend, going out of the state (left a few days for Arizona and Nevada, if you were wondering) and doing other things, so without further ado… CHAPTER 5!**

**However 2 people made me a bit pissed off with the whole "A 12 year old dating an 18 year old is turning me off and sounds stupid " comments, so I had to set this straight:**

**EVER HEARD OF "AGE DOESN'T MATTER"?! OR FOR ONE EXAMPLE, THE PAIR OF SELENA GOMEZ (19 TURNING 20) AND JUSTIN BIEBER (17 TURNING 18)? IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT, THEN THERE'S A PROBLEM WITH YOU.**

**Bad news as well- Jessie and Tony started dating. DANG IT! I'd want to see Luke's reaction and jealousy of this! (If anyone spotted it, let me know.)**

**Now that's out of the way… Chapter 5. It's back to Luke's POV in this chapter.**

After a long time of spending time with the Prescotts, they bid farewell because they have things to do back in Jessie's homeland.

"Well nice to meet you Luke."

"Take care of my precious daughter."

"You can count on me, Mr. and Mrs. Prescott."

Finally they left the place, and Tony decided to leave too.

"Well Luke will you be ok here?"

"I'll be fine here Tony."

"Ok. I'll go now. I still have unfinished work back in the place."

"Thanks Tony."

Then he left the place and I was alone again.

"Jessie… I've yet to see you awake. Give me a sign that you're still here. Just a stir. Anything. Just let me know you're not dead…" then I cried.

But I know I can't just lose hope and all, given my love for her was what drove me to stay strong in this time that she can feel my sadness over her being bed ridden.

After that I fell asleep without knowing it.

_(At this point, the POV is back to Jessie's)_

I don't know why I'm still here, waiting for it. I begin to worry whether I still will be able to get back to earth or just stay stuck there.

I begin to think of a way to get out of here… oh wait- I forgot I can't even get out of there, until…

I saw a path… but where will this take me, so I just walked on it, hoping it'll help me get out of this endless void.

Looks like I am ready to go back, Tell Luke what I want to tell him, unlike awhile ago when I just told myself I wasn't ready.

I wonder what lies in the path… the exit, I guess?

_(Luke's POV)_

I woke up to the beeping in the machines stating that Jessie might not make it. At that point I became afraid and scared that Jessie might die, so I had to cry out for help.

"Anyone! Help me! Doctors! Nurses! Anyone! Help please!"

A doctor and 2 nurses came to aid and found out Jessie's vital signs are dropping so they had to open her robe and do a life-saving procedure to keep her alive.

The doctor went "Ok 1, 2, Clear!"

Please Jessie, fight! Don't give up!

At the same time Bertram was notified of what was happening, so the whole family was on the way to the hospital, however the arrival might be a bit late before anything else can be done.

After many tries of trying to wake up Jessie, the worst has happened- the pulse was gone. At the same time, my family arrived.

"Mr. Ross… we're sorry. She's gone."

Tears were falling in my eyes, and I thought, _No, this can't be true, tell me there's still a chance left!_

I walked slowly to her bedside and I finally let it all out… the sadness, the loss, all of the hurt I'm feeling right now, all drowned out because she died.

"Jessie! You promised me! You won't leave me! No… This can't be happening… JESSIE!"

I sobbed at her now lifeless body and cried so hard with my head on her bare chest even my siblings and my parents can't help but cry too.

My mom and dad came to me and hugged me and my mom told me, "I'm sorry this had to end like this."

"Luke… stay strong. Me and your mother will never forget all the good things She did for us."

I lost her. I can't bear the thought of that alone, like you've been robbed of something you love. Why this, of all things, happen to me?!

_(Jessie's POV)_

As I got there, there was a door that said:

THIS DOOR CAN ONLY BE OPENED BY THE ONE WHO TREASURES YOU DEARLY.

AS YOU CAN SEE, THERE'S NO DOORKNOB, AND THE KEY FOR IT IS NOT HERE.

I mean really, do they have to say the other one aloud in a sign?

I wonder where the key is? But then I remember that the other me told me only a True Love's Kiss will bring me back to where Luke is. But who's going to do that?

But then I heard cries from the other door. Those cries belong to… Luke! Why is he crying at the other side of the door? As I look in the keyhole, I saw nothing but what looks like a white, swirling vortex in slow-motion.

"That's odd… if I can hear Luke cry, when why do I just see a slow-moving vortex?"

Then it hits me- those were the sounds from back in earth.

"Am… I really… Dead?"

I dropped on my knees thinking about it. Looks like I can't go back there… unless-

_Luke's POV_

I then remember the movie _Enchanted _where the lead guy from the real world kissed the girl he thought he didn't love, who was in a coma. Maybe it could work, considering I love her truly.

I then let go and held to her.

Emma was like "Luke! What are you doing?"

"I will wake her up… if it's the last thing I do."

I cupped her face and whispered to her:

_This is forever yours… and always will._

And I kissed her on the lips, and they just all looked at me. My dad was like "Maybe it'll work."

_Jessie's POV_

I got up, about to shout into the door, until all of a sudden, the door opened, and I went in. before I can even step on the vortex, The other me came to me and said, "Looks like the door opened for you. Luke truly went to all the trouble just to get you out of the in-between."

"So… Luke opened the door for me?"

"He did. Now go. Or you may never get a chance to come back to the Ross family."

"Thanks… me."

She then vanished, and I took a step in the vortex. I hope this will lead me back to where he is…

_(Luke's POV)_

As I let go of the kiss, I was to finally leave her side, until I heard a faint voice, calling my name. Not to mentioned the heartbeats were active again and showing on the monitor.

As I heard it, I went back to her and she opened her eyes, and the 1st thing she saw was… me.

"Luke… I knew it was you…"

"JESSIE!"

Afterwards I hugged her again and I said to her, "Thank goodness Jessie, you're back, and I thought I will lose you!"

"I'm happy I got back Luke… I can't thank you enough. I…"

"You what?"

"Love you, Luke."

"I love you too!"

Everyone was happy as we kissed again and the doctor saw it and then asked, "How was this possible?"

My dad replied, "Never underestimate the Power of love."

The same time Jessie's parents came in (because my mom told them about it) and the rushed to hug Jessie. They too, can't believe it happened. They even hugged me for it!

At least… she's back here in this world… and that's all that matters.

**Finally, after a long pause on this story, I'm near the finale! And yes, I'm happy that Connie moved on to Ravi (and Ravi too, finally happy he has someone to love) in the episode "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call", so yeah. And the thing Luke said before kissing Jessie? that's from Peter Pan (2003).**

**Leave comments, as usual, I might be able to bring one last chapter.**


	6. Love sparks the night

**Well here we are readers, the final chapter of the story I made and took me a long time to complete. Here's the conclusion of the story, so Lessie shippers, enjoy!**

**At this point, there are no more POVs for the two of them because this is the final chapter.**

**I don't own Jessie =)**

_1 month later_

The Ross family was planning to do a surprise for Luke. Emma dressed Jessie up in an overflowing red dress, Bertram cooked for the food, Ravi and Zuri took care of decorating the house, and Mr. and Mrs. Ross decided to stall Luke for the meantime. Luke dressed up in his romantic outfit because Mr. Ross told him that he needs to dress up right for the night because he wanted to show him something. Connie, no longer creepy, helps out because she wants to be with Ravi for that special day.

Jessie was looking at herself on the mirror, admiring the dress she's in now and let out a sigh, worried if she can make it for the surprise. Mrs. Ross then knocked on Jessie's door.

"Hon, is it ok I come inside?"

"Oh, sure!"

As she got inside Jessie's room, she then talked to Jessie.

"Jessie, dear, I hope you're happy that this is something you should be happy for."

"Mrs. Ross, I thank you enough for this… surprise, but what is it?"

"If I told you it won't be a surprise, will it?"

"Oh sorry Mrs. Ross. I hope I don't mess this one up."

"I trust you that you'll make it. Besides, I'm sure you'll make my son happy."

"Mrs. Ross, I hope you're right."

Mrs. Ross then got up from her chair and came close to Jessie as they both looked in the mirror. "You know what Jessie, you've grown up to be a strong willed woman that Luke admires. Because of you, he started to mature both in heart and mind. I mean, who wouldn't say no to a girl who is pretty and determined?"

"Thanks for telling me these things. I appreciate you telling me those things."

"You're welcome."

"Now we just wait. When it's time, go ahead."

At Central Park, despite that it's nighttime, Luke and Mr. Ross were walking where the stars and the moon can be seen.

"Dad, can I ask why we're here?"

"Well son, just a little walk."

"I see, the night is pretty."

"I know you'll say that. Listen, When I 1st met your mom, it was a starry night. We saw those same stars and we both agreed that they were pretty that night."

"Just to be honest, you're not annoyed at me loving Jessie?"

"Oh please, I saw couples who are younger than the girl they love. Trust me, it doesn't sound bad. Age doesn't matter after all. I know you're willing to love her fully and not like others like what Jessie told me and your mom about her previous relationships."

"Wait, you know about her romantic trainwrecks?"

"Well she told us those things while we're having a good conversation with her. To be honest, we actually made a good choice to have Jessie as your nanny ever since Zuri brought her in."

"So I owe Zuri then?"

"Not really, but thanking her is nice."

Mr. Ross hugged his son and continued, "You know what Luke, I'm really happy for you because your love for Jessie healed her. Not everyone can do that."

"I know right…"

"Well we better head back home; your mom might be worried."

"Good point."

What Luke didn't know was they already have a surprise waiting for both him and Jessie. As they got back home, the house was dark. Mr. Ross and Luke were confused on why it's all dark, and the lights went out, and all of a sudden-

"Surprise!"

Mrs. Ross, Emma, Connie, Zuri and Ravi were there, and Mrs. Ross said, "Hope you liked the surprise, Luke!"

"Mom… you guys! I didn't know you'll surprise me!"

Zuri continued, "This one's for you and Jessie. Because you two deserve it!"

"Oh thanks Zuri! By the way where's Bertram?"

"Way ahead of you."

He saw Bertram sitting next to the piano, ready to play some notes. "And now, a great melody."

Bertram started playing the piano, a melody called 'Rhapsody in Blackwing', something Bertram learned to play while serving in the Ross family for years. Then, Jessie showed up in the top of the stairs, all dressed like a princess. Luke was quite in awe with her beauty in the dress and was glad. She went down the steps one by one and Luke waited for her at the bottom. When she was now at the bottom, Luke offered her his hand.

"Can I have this dance, my princess?"

"Why thank you."

As both Jessie and Luke danced to the beautiful melody Jessie is amazed on how great Luke danced.

"I didn't know you can dance that good!"

"Well, my parents teaching me to dance like this have been paid off."

As the song ended, it ended with Luke holding Jessie in his arms. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Later while everyone else was having fun, Jessie asked Luke if she can accompany her to the terrace overlooking the city.

"Luke, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

While outside, amidst the full moon and clear night sky, Jessie knew she had to talk to him about what happened during those times.

"Luke, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"I wonder, where were you all that time I was bed-ridden?"

"I was there."

"What do you mean 'I was there'?"

"Do you really think I will just let you be alone in the ward?"

"You mean… you just stayed there… for me?"

"Jessie, I can't leave you alone in the ward. You almost died saving my life back in the park. So I put away everything I did just to keep you company until you were awake again."

"Luke, you didn't need to do that. But I appreciated that you sacrificed every bit of time just to be with me during that time. I owe you."

"Thanks."

"If you weren't there, I would have not known everything you told me while in a coma."

"You mean-"

"I heard everything you told me while I was unconscious. That was very sweet of you to tell those things to me… which other boys back in Texas never told me."

"Thanks again… You know, I never made them up. I had it all in my heart for so long."

"Well I should have been listening to you all this time. But you know what?"

"What is it Jessie?"

She kissed Luke on the lips and Luke didn't let go. Then, after the kiss, she told him. "For all those times I needed someone to be with, all along, it was you."

"Thanks… again."

"You're welcome Luke."

"Well, shall we go back now, I know you're hungry."

"Well, I am starving, let's go back inside. Shall we?"

Jessie held his hand and Luke agreed, "Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's go."

As they went back inside to enjoy the company of each other, fireworks came flying in the sky, causing Jessie and Luke to look back and be awed in the beauty of the fireworks. There was no better time for the two young lovebirds to see that anything is possible through the power of love.

As long as they each other's backs, they know they'll have each other.

"I love you Jessie."

"I love you too Luke."

As they kissed in the fireworks, love indeed was in bloom in the city of dreams.

**Finally, it's finished! The part when Jessie called for Luke to talk in the terrace was homage from The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Hope you enjoyed this story, so leave comments!**


End file.
